Going Up?
by sazwilkie
Summary: Christian and Syed find it easy to keep each other entertained as they're stuck in a lift. Rated M for obvious reasons ;


_Was it worth it then Sy? The flight?_

Syed shuddered as he remembered the fear that gripped him during the short flight over here. Slowly he turned towards him and smiled.

_It was. Thank you, for bringing me here._

Christian sighed as the tiny space lit the moment his lover smiled. He could tell it was a nervous smile that he was trying to hide. He'd never have believed Syed would have been afraid of flying but he found it surprisingly adorable as his hand tightened to the point of pain around Christian's. The higher the plane climbed the tighter his grip.

_You.. are more than welcome._

With the metallic doors sliding shut Christian grabbed the hand of his lover and pulled him in front of him.

_And I suppose it was worth being bored for the last few hours just to see you smile in there._

He lowered his face and gently kissed his soft plump lips, sighing as the sweet tang filled his senses the second he tasted his addictive tongue against his.

_Christian, it's the Louvre. How could you be bored?_

He smiled against Syed's open mouth as he shrugged his shoulders.

_Seen one painting seen them all._

Syed's eyes rolled as he felt his waist being pulled closer to him. Instantly he was lost in him.

_Are we going up or not?_

Syed reached over and pushed the top button, moments later the lift bounced as it began it's journey up.

_Now that is an invitation I can never refuse._

Syed laughed as he felt his lightly stubbled chin gently graze his neck.

_Christian... Not here!_

_Why not?_

_God you're just..._

But Syed lost his words. Christian's tongue had slowly made it's way up to his ear lobe knowing the effect it would have. The nibbling that followed caused Syed to whimper in his ear.

_Come on Sy... indulge me._

He pulled him closer to him, the bulge in his trousers pushing hard against Syed's.

_The doors will open in a second._

With his eyes still closed he held on to Christian as the lift bounced to a halt.

_Not if I've got anything to do with it._

Syed's head turned sideways to see the strong hand on the stop button.

_If we get caught..._

Wasting no time, Christian was already loosening the belt that kept him from Syed's hardening cock.

_I'll blame you... say I can't control myself around you._

_Gee thanks!_

_It's true._

_But..._

_Sy... are you really going to say no to me?_

He was wearing that smile, the one Syed had given up fighting against a long time ago. He had no idea how long they would be stuck in there and the thought of the doors opening suddenly on them frightened him. But not enough to say no.

_You'll have to be quick._

_You know what that means don't you?_

Again, the smile rose on his face as he imagined the pleasurable pain he was about to experience.

_Just the way I like it._

_Bonjour? Bonjour? Sont vous o.k dans là?_

Both froze on the spot, Christian broke the silence first as he reached over and pressed the 'Attention' button.

_Um... hello? English?_

Neither spoke a word of French.

_Ah English... um... Are you both OK?_

Christian turned to face Syed and laughed silently, his hand still fighting it's way inside his trousers.

_Yeah we're... we're fine._

His right hand was now hovering beside Syed's oozing cock, his thumb playfully skimming the wet tip and his fingertips gently dancing their way up his length.

Syed didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. The excitement that was bubbling up inside of him was begging to be released and he knew his groan would escape him soon, no matter how hard he tried to keep it back.

_What floor are you going to?_

Christian blew in Syed's ear as he reached over to reply, halting before pushing the button. The man on the other end didn't need to hear the suggestive moan that dripped from Syed's mouth.

_All the way... up'_

Syed pulled him down to him, his tongue frantically dancing against Christian's as his moans got louder. He had never felt so impatient in his life. He had to have him right now.

_We will get you out in__ five minutes. Will you be OK in there?_

Christian placed his hand over Syed's mouth as their lips parted and gave a sharp tug on Syed's cock, setting the pace that was to follow.

_Don't worry about us, we'll um... we'll find something to pass the time._

The smile on Christian's face barely lasted a second as he was pushed backwards, his firm masculine frame slammed backwards against the mirrored wall. Sometimes Syed's strength surprised even himself.

_You told me I'd have a fuck and you told me it'd be rough._

Syed's hands were already fiercely tugging on Christian's ever hardening cock. He hadn't even felt him undo his trousers. All he knew was the soft hands were bringing him close as he almost winced from the stretching of his skin. He gasped as it was pulled upwards and bit his lips as he felt his foreskin pushed down hard.

_Now do it._

The look in Syed's eyes said only one thing to Christian, that same thing that oozingly trickled from Syed's full luscious lips.

_Fuck... Me._

Christian effortlessly picked up his lover in one of his arms as the other started fucking his throbbing cock. He dropped him to the floor and spun him around, gazing gazed down at Syed's pert arse nakedly inviting him to enter it. His hand moved of its own accord as its gentle caress over his soft cheeks turned into a playful slap. Syed's head shot back as he felt the sting his hand had left on him linger on his skin, the tingle subsiding all to soon.

_Just fuck me..._

_You want me to fuck you?..._

Syed panted his reply as he heard the rubber being rolled down Christian's huge cock.

_Now,... quickly... just... just fuck me_

He held his breath as he felt his cheeks parting and Christian's slow thrust climb inside of him.

_Like this?_

Syed grasped the bar that was before him and shook his head. His words failed to leave his mouth as the pain was quickly replaced by a pleasure no man had ever given him before.

Christian smiled as he withdrew slowly, only to slam his cock back in to Syed with such force both men cried out simultaneously.

_Like that?_

Again Syed had no sense of his voice and nodded his approval.

_Or how about..._

His pace quickening, Christian felt himself harden inside of Syed.

_… like this?_

Syed groaned as he felt him fuck him fast, his cock pounding him hard. God he loved Christian when he was like this. Dominant, rough, filthy as fuck.

_Do ya want it fast Sy?_

His hands fell to Syed's waist as he held him steady.

_Answer me._

But Syed couldn't. His cock was moving so quickly inside him, hitting his soft spot so hard that his breath caught in his throat every time he tried to speak. His grip on the bar tightened until his knuckles turned white. He'd never had it like this before. It was so intense, so fuelled by pure want and lust that he couldn't believe he could ever want anyone as much as he wanted Christian right now.

Christian saw his beautiful face in the mirror before him, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth open. His face was so close that his hurried breath fogged the glass and the harder he went the tighter his eyes shut. Smiling he reached down and pulled Syed back by his hair until he was stood upright. This was where his height made it easy. Having Syed be that little bit shorter meant he could fuck him easily while they both stood pressed against each other.

Syed gasped as he felt him tug on his hair, pulling him back in to his muscular chest, his head slumping backwards on to Christian's shoulder. His eyes rolled back in his head while his pleasure left his lips with such volume.

_Do_...

He lunged up inside of him hard

_you_...

As Christian pulled out quickly both felt the tightness wrap around his cock

_want_...

Syed gasped loudly as he swallowed hard, he didn't know how much harder he could go inside him. Every thrust seemed harder, quicker than the last. And he loved it.

_it_...

Christian knew he was close to coming as he thrust inside of him again, the idyllic bliss already starting.

_hard_...

Syed groaned and tilted his head as he felt his teeth playfully bite his neck, his tongue erotically licked the skin seconds before his teeth bit down hard.

_Sy_?...

Christian reached down and his hand continued his earlier fucking of Syed's cock. As his eyes made their way to the mirror before them he groaned loudly. The sight before him blew him away.

_Sy... Look_

But Syed couldn't do anything. He couldn't talk, he couldn't think. He could barely breathe. But he could feel, feel the blissful synchronised fucking of his arse and cock with such force he knew he would soon be ready to release. Feel the softness of his hand swoop over his cock and the thick throbbing of his cock inside him As much as he tried desperately to hold back his double orgasm he knew it wouldn't work. It never did, not with Christian.

_Sy_...

Christian slowed the pace of his cock slightly, his hand still breathtakingly fast against Syed's cock.

… _Look_.

Slowly Syed lifted his head from Christian's shoulder and looked in front of him. The sight of watching Christian's hand blur on his cock combined with the green eyes that were hungrily staring in to his own as the body moved behind him was to much. He lost what little control he had left and whimpered, his upper body slumping backwards into Christian's.

_Beautiful... aren't you?_

_Nothing compared to you.  
_

With his eyes still focused on Syed's in the mirror he lowered his head and lovingly kissed his neck.

_Do you know what makes you even more beautiful?_

Syed shook his head.

_This_.

His hand let go of his cock and grabbed Syed's. His palm pushed him until he was pleasuring himself in front of him, Christian's hand guiding him up and down slowly.

_You know how much I love to watch you fuck yourself._

_Not slow... please... I can't go slow._

Christian smiled against the soft skin.

_You can go as quick as you want Sy... just as long as you watch yourself. Keep your eyes on your hand... your cock. I want you to see exactly what it is that drives me fucking wild._

Doing exactly as was asked of him Syed's hand began it's frantic fucking, his eyes flitting between his groin and Christian's face. The smile in his eyes as he witnessed Syed's double fucking was enough to tip Syed over the edge.

_I'm coming Christian... fuck me._

_Not yet Sy, don't come yet... don't you dare come yet._

He tightened his grip on Syed's waist, pulling him backwards and downwards on to his cock. Syed held his breath as he felt his gentle descent downwards and bent his knees slightly. He braced himself for the hardest fuck he had ever experienced and let go of his cock.

_No... just do it slow... I want to come as I watch you._

_Just..._

The excitement that was building up inside Syed was unexplainable.

_… just go hard._

Christian smiled as he softly kissed his neck once more.

_Ready? _He asked Syed with his trademark cheeky smile.

_Waiting_...

Syed was pushed upwards by the force of his thrust. His pain was non-existent as his pleasure flooded his body. Christian body was a blur behind him in the mirror, both moving so quickly together that Syed questioned how Christian had not already come.

_Come on Christian... fuck me!_

Harder he pushed and Syed called out as he felt his body slam against his own, his cock pushing so forcefully against his soft spot that the orgasm that followed echoed against the tiny walls that surrounded them. Moments later Christian screamed out as he finally released himself inside of him, each push slowing, subsiding.

_Fuck Sy... now it's your turn._

Carefully pulling himself out of his tight body he pun Syed around and dropped to his knees just as the lift started it's climb once again.

_Looks like I have to wai..._

Christian took his entire length in his mouth and sucked him hard.

_Christian... we're... we're almost..._

But it was no use. He was lost once again and moments before he filled Christian's mouth, before he felt the gagging reflex of Christian throat as he swallowed him so deeply, tasting every last drop of him, he groaned louder than he ever believed possible. Looking down he saw the green eyes, still hungry, make their way upwards until they were directly in front of his face.

Christian, his cock still hard and throbbing, slowly made his way up Syed's panting body, bringing his trousers with him, and kissed his lips. They dressed each other as their lips remained together, their tongues tasting each other as if for the first time.

The lift ground to a halt and, reluctantly, they broke their kiss as the doors open. Stood before them was a man they assumed Christian had spoken to just minutes ago.

_We are... so sorry._

Don't worry about it Christian replied as they both made their way down the corridor and in to their room.

Three men in the control room sat in shock as they looked down at the screen showing the now empty lift, the shorter of the three spoke first.

_Do you think they knew there was a camera in there?_


End file.
